Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(6-5t)-2(-t+5)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{6-5t}{)} - 2(-t+5) $ $ {-18+15t} - 2(-t+5) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -18+15t {-2(}\gray{-t+5}{)} $ $ -18+15t + {2t-10} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {15t + 2t} {-18 - 10}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {17t} {-18 - 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {17t} {-28}$ The simplified expression is $17t-28$